Coming Home
by cookieascrazy
Summary: Draco and Hermione have returned to Hogwarts for their ten year reunion. The only problem is that no one there knows they're married. Dramione. T because I swear once and I'm paranoid. Written for a prompt. Major typo I can't get in to fix *Zabini not Zambini -.- iPod typing. Love it.


*Hello! Yay, this is my first (published) dive into the Harry Potter fandom :D This was the result of a request from an amazing friend of mine (HI!) and a reeeeeeally boring history lesson. The prompt she gave me was "Ten years later and no one at the Hogwarts reunion knows they're [Draco and Hermione] married" I apologise for any OOCness :/ So… that's it. Hugs for reading and hugs and cookies for reviews :) Without further ado, I present, COMING HOME*

* * *

COMING HOME

Hermione led Draco to the doors before the fantastically decorated Great Hall. Though ten years had passed, very little had changed and Hogwarts remained the same. As they paused before the doors, Hermione released Draco's hand.

"You know, it's kind of strange how we never got around to telling many of them. We only told two or three." Hermione stated. By this point, Hermione and Draco had been married for six of the ten years since they had left Hogwarts. It was just that Harry, Ron and most of the other Hogwarts alumni didn't know _who_ exactly they had married and had two children with. Harry knew Scorpius and Capella, of course, he was their godfather. It was just that he'd never gotten around to meeting Hermione's husband because Draco was always out on auror work. Draco found their situation hilarious.

"Why should we have to explain ourselves to them?" Draco had demanded. "I married _you_ and I don't regret it." Hermione sighed. They had this conversation often leading up to their reunion.

"If you don't regret it, why do you want to hide it?" Hermione shot back, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I want to… see who notices how much I love you?" It came out as more of a question than a statement and Draco silently cursed himself. Hermione didn't buy it.

"Bull shit. You want to mess with people" She corrected. Draco shrugged and didn't deny her claim. Hermione had, however, agreed to his plan- if only out of her own mischievousness.

Hermione straightened her green cocktail dress and Draco fiddled with his tie a little. Hermione strode through the doors of the fantastically decorated great hall ahead of Draco, who followed soon after.

The hall was lit brightly, candles floated through the air and the roof reflected the flawless and starry sky perfectly. The tables were moved out of the way and waiters moved around the room offering drinks and snacks. Hermione scanned the room, searching for familiar faces. Eventually she found those of Luna and Neville standing in the far corner. Hermione wandered over to them, Luna and Neville had been the witnesses at her somewhat sudden wedding. She and Luna had grown close since they had both gotten jobs at the ministry.

"Hello Hermione" Luna smiled when she spied her friend.

"Hi Luna, Hey Neville" Hermione greeted them both. "How are Frankie and Alice?" Hermione inquired after her God children.

"Well, you know Frank" Luna sighed "Nearly blew the roof off the house off this morning… again" Neville chuckled at this.

"Yep, meanwhile Alice was off with the fairies." Neville added. Hermione smile, she loved her god children dearly. Luna inquired about her children.

"Same old, same old" Hermione admitted. "Scorpius our little genius is off to science camp next week" She said.

Both Hermione and Luna had chosen to send their children to muggle tutors as well as giving them the typical Hogwarts education.

"Where's Draco?" Neville asked as Hermione took a sip of her champagne.

"Oh, he's around somewhere" Said Hermione, shrugging.

"Look! There's Harry" Neville waved Harry over from the door where he'd just entered with Ginny. Ginny waved back, smiling and Harry seemed to have located some food, which made him happy. Ginny held her hand protectively over her stomach- baby number four.

"Hey 'mione how are you?" Harry asked, Hermione assured him she was great and the conversation moved towards children and occupations. Harry was sharing a story from his Auror work when Ron walked in, hand in hand with Lavender and somehow having managed to take an entire platter of food from some waiter. He was shoving a sandwich into his mouth as he greeted them.

"'Arry 'Mione! How are you?" Ron asked, letting go of Lavender's hand so she could embrace them all. "Neville, Luna" Ron added as he caught sight of the other two in the corner.

"How are you all?" Lavender asked. She seemed to have calmed down a little since graduation from Hogwarts. She then spied Neville and Luna holding hands.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WOULD GET TOGETHER!" She practically shouted and nearly knocked the couple to the ground as she hugged them. She had, in fact, not calmed down all that much. Neville and Luna barely survived the hugs. They told Lavender their stories and Lavender ooh'ed and giggled in all the right places as she listened. Neville brought out his phone and started showing some pictures as they passed the device around. Hermione had been at the wedding, of course, but seeing the photos brought back good memories. She considered bringing out her own wedding photos but she'd made a deal with her husband. When Lavender begged and pleaded, she finally settled for showing one of just her and Luna- her maid of honour. Hermione smiled fondly at her remembered memories. In that particular photo- taken by Neville- Luna and Hermione were smiling and laughing. Luna wore an electric blue dress and Hermione looked beautiful in her flowing white dress and she held her bouquet of blue and white orchids. Her veil was slightly askew and her hair was forced into some order. It was her favourite photo. Neville had taken the photo when the two women hadn't noticed. She looked so happy, even when no one was looking. That's why it was also Draco's favourite. It was proof that she loved him.

As she put her phone back into her pocket she searched the room for Draco. He was standing in the far corner, glass in hand, talking with some fellow Slytherin alumni. He was smiling and laughing; to the entire world it would appear he was enjoying himself. Hermione, however, could see that he was constantly glancing towards her. He was getting impatient. Half an hour more, Hermione decided, excusing herself from her friends to get another drink.

She was standing at the refreshment table when she felt someone press up against her back.

"If it isn't the little mudblood" The voice of Blaise Zambini came from behind her. "You here alone? You know, you actually did get pretty… eventually" he said into her ear.

Hermione flinched at his closeness.

"Get away from me Zambini" She muttered, trying to step away.

Blaise just followed her, grabbing her wrists and turning her to face him.

"So you didn't ever end up married did you Granger?" the man sneered and Hermione could smell alcohol on his breath. He went to reach for the woman.

A hand- pale yet surprisingly strong- grabbed Blaise's from behind, twisting it behind his back violently. Draco pushed Blaise away from his wife.

"She did end up married, actually. To me." Draco said, loudly and clearly.

Hermione wished she had a camera to capture the look on Zambini's face. He seemed to have been shocked into silence. To make the most of this- and prove a point- Draco swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, god." Blaise managed as he backed away. By now most of the room had turned to see the commotion. The Slytherins and Gryffindors seemed to be in shock. The Ravenclaws were surprised but more interested in their conversation concerning the minister and the Hufflepuffs cheered. Harry and Ron's jaws hit the ground. When the kiss ended the hall fell into awkward silence. Thankfully, it was soon broken by Neville.

"So…. Dancing anyone?"

END


End file.
